The Secret Life of The American Teenager
by tommyloveslil
Summary: Not like the TV show at all, this story takes an in depth look into the lives of eight teenagers in their junior year going through the ups and downs of life as they try to navigate their way through High School. Rated M for everything imaginable…enjoy
1. Tommy

**(A/N: I know it's been forever and I'm not going to bore you with any excuses, but I will have updates for my stories Betrayal and Game, Set, Match soon..not too sure about the other two yet, but here is the latest from me, expect updates on everything soon, thanks for reading and please continue to do so. Just a little info All of the characters are the same age and in the same grade 11th. Dil skipped a grade or whatever. It just makes the story easier to tell that way. There will be times when these characters will be unbearable but I'm trying to make this story as real as possible so please just bare with me, and it is Rated M you have been warned, again thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoy this story too...xoxo TLL)**

_**Tommy**_

The bed squeaked loudly as he pounded into this girl faster. Sweat poured down his face, he was sweaty all over his naked body. It was hot outside seeing at it was just the beginning of the school year. He lifted himself up by his hands and she dug her nails into his back as he went inside her as deep as he could. She was tight and wet and moaning loudly. He would grunt every now and then.

He didn't know her name but she was fucking hot as hell. He met her at this party he went to with Chuckie and Phil. Kimi was mad at him for forgetting some stupid ass anniversary she made up so they weren't on speaking terms. Fuck it, he was young, he'd make it up to her later.

"Oh Tommy" the girl moaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He grunted once more. Suddenly they heard a car pull up in the driveway. The girl's eyes flew open in alarm.

"Oh Shiiiiiiit," she said Cumming. Momentarily forgetting what ever it was that had scared her

"Oh shit," he repeated wondering who the hell that was. He decided to forget about it and try to blow his load when he heard the front door open.

"Samantha, are you home" a voice called from downstairs"

"Oh Shit" they said to each other. She pushed him off of her and he fell on the floor. She started searching around for her clothes as he was rubbing the bruise that was forming on his head.

"You have to get the fuck out of here right now" she said seriously. He smirked at her and got up in all his naked glory. She blushed when she saw that he was still hard standing at attention. He came over to her and kissed her. she kissed him back, but pushed him away when she heard whoever it was coming up the stairs.

"You have to leave now!" she hissed motioning to the window. He tried to gather what clothes he could but it was too late the door to her bedroom was opening she shoved him into the closet and hopped into bed quickly.

The door opened fully and in walked an older middle aged man he placed a kiss on her forehead "Good night sweat heart" he whispered to her. The girl still feigned being sleep as her father walked out of her door. She quickly hopped up and got Tommy out of the closet. He now had on his boxers and socks, with his other clothes still in his hands.

She kissed him on the lips once more and opened the window. "I'll call you later" she whispered he smiled and started to climb out when the door to her bedroom opened once more her father walked in with a bat.

"I thought I heard something?" he said rushing in cutting on the lights. Tommy was still in the process of climbing out the window at this point. Her father looked over to the window and saw Tommy and his eyes blazed with anger.

"What the fuck is going on here," said her father coming closer to Tommy with the bat. Tommy decided that he wouldn't have enough time to get out the window and headed for the bed. Her father chased him around the room while she shook in fear.

"Well sir I was just fucking your daughter and I have to say it's mighty rude of you to just come in here and interrupt like that" said Tommy smirking and laughing at his own joke. Samantha just blushed in embarrassment and the father grew red with anger and started to chase Tommy ready to swing that bat.

Tommy hopped across the bed out of the bedroom door. Scurried down the stairs and out of the front door in only his boxers. He ran across the lawn as fast as he could to a 1967 black ford Mustang. He banged on the window, as the two people in the car were sleep. He banged even harder when he noticed the father coming out of the front door.

* * *

Chuckie whom was in the drivers seat woke up and unlocked the door. Tommy hopped in, in a hurry and struggled to get his pants on.

"Start the fucking car" Chuckie fumbled with the keys, as the girl's father got closer to the car. "Hurry the fuck up Chuckie we need to get the hell outta here.

"I'm trying Dammit"

"Try fucking harder" Chuckie finally got the key in the ignition and started the car.

"Pull off muther fucker" yelled Tommy at Chuckie and he did but not before Samantha's father smashed his taillight.

The sound of the light smashing scared the shit out of Tommy and Chuckie; surprisingly Phil was still passed out on the back seat with a bottle of Absolut Vodka falling out of his hand.

"Shit my fucking tail light," yelled Tommy to the roof of the car. "I thought I told you to keep the fucking car running Chuck what the fuck man?" said Tommy outraged

"Well I would have if you had some fucking gas asswhole. Next time don't be so fucking cheap" said Chuckie equally angry. The two boys sat in silence for a while and then burst with laughter.

"Damn that was close"

"You should've seen your fuckin face dude, I thought you were gonna shit yourself" said Chuckie as he continued to drive. Tommy laughed.

"Fuck I thought I was too," he said good heartedly as he put on the rest of his clothing.

"So was it worth it" asked Chuckie as Tommy managed to get the last piece of clothing on.

"Fuck yea, I will be calling her again." Said Tommy confidently

"You know I shouldn't be so cool with you fucking around on my sister all the time." Said Chuckie seriously.

"Step sister man, and she's not even technically your sister anymore your parents divorced remember.

"They're separated it's a difference"

"Whatever man, plus you don't even like her" Tommy said as he stared out the window.

"More like I hate the bitch," Tommy laughed a bit and so did Chuckie.

Chuckie turned on some music as they drove back into town and then he saw some blue lights.

"Oh fuck"

"What is it?"

"Fucking cops man I think they're pulling me over for your busted ass tail light." Said Chuckie nervously; he did not need this tonight.

"Chillax man, lemme handle this ok" Chuckie nodded as he pulled over by a local gas station. The cop got out of the car and walked up with a flashlight. He knocked on the window with the butt of his flashlight.

"Evening Gentleman". He said looking into the car with his flashlight. "License and Registration please" he said. Chuckie gave him his license and Tommy's registration.

"Well shit fire my pants…Pickles is that you son" said the officer after looking over his registration.

"Yes sir it is"

"Helluva game you and your brother played last Friday son,"

"Thank you sir" said Tommy calmly.

"You gonna take the boys to state this year Pickles" asked the cop handing a nervous Chuckie back all the information"

"Sure thing sir"

"Alright you know you know you got a busted tail light in the back right son"

"Yes sir that just happened recently I'll be getting it fixed in the morning" said Tommy smoothly.

"Alright then, I noticed there's a bottle of vodka in the back seat with that boy, have either of you been drinking.

"No sir" they said at the same time.

"Good, I'll just forget that I saw that and let the two of you off with a warning this time" said the cop.

"Thank you sir" said Tommy.

"Good night boys oh and Pickles…All the way to State baby."

"All the way to State sir" said Tommy smiling as the officer left. "See told you I would handle it" said Tommy smirking. The cop pulled off and Chuckie pulled off five minutes later.

"Everything comes so fuckin easy to you man"

"Are you gonna be a douche about it or are you gonna drive"

"Fuck you"

"I've told you Chuckie time and time again, I don't go that way, but if I ever decided to switch teams I'll let you know first" said Tommy laughing and putting his arm around Chuckie. Chuckie shoved it off.

"You're so fuckin gay man," Tommy just laughed. Phil started to stir and sat up in his seat with the bottle still in his hands.

"What are you two homos talking about?" He asked taking a swig of the vodka still half intoxicated.

Chuckie and Tommy laughed "You miss everything man" said Chuckie. Tommy just shook his head.

"Whatever Fucktards I'm going back to sleep" said Phil laying back down on the backseat. Both the boys shared a laugh at their drunk friend. One thing was for sure there was never a boring night when Tommy Pickles was involved.

* * *

Two a Days were a bitch but they had to be done. Tommy was the all American QB of an undefeated team. He had single handedly lead his team to a countless number of victories since he'd been here and he was about to lead them to a third straight State Championship.

As the coach finished up his usual end of practice speech he looked over to where the Cheerleaders were formed up. His girlfriend Kimi was over there. But she was not the girl he was looking at. Lil was the captain and how she let Kimi stay on the team always baffled him. The two girls got into a huge fight in the middle of his freshman year and hadn't spoken two words to each other since.

The only time they would speak to each other was at practice when and if they absolutely had to. Lil was so fucking beautiful, easily the hottest girl in their school, and up until this point she was out of his reach. She was dating one of his close teammates Sean Williams. But the two had broken up when she caught him cheating on her at a party last summer. So she was in the clear, and he'd wanted to hook up with her for some time now.

Especially since Kimi wasn't putting out. He and Sean always talked about sex and from what Sean said Lil was amazing in the sack. But that's not the only reason he wanted her. She proved to be a challenged and he loved challenges. He continued to stare at her until coach got his attention.

"Pickles for fucks sake, get your mind out the gutter and into the fucking game. It's less than two days away I need you all focused. Understood."

"Yes Coach"

* * *

Tommy walked out of the locker room to be greeted by his cheerful girlfriend.

"Hey handsome, I missed you let's not fight again ok," she said kissing him on the cheek.

"Sure thing babe" he said almost ignoring her when he saw Lil.

"Let's go to the janitor's closet and make up," she said seductively in his ear as he stared at Lil get a drink from the water fountain. "Tommy, did you hear me?" she asked.

"Yea, yea babe look I gotta go get to class and shit, I'll meet you for lunch alright" he said kissing her on the cheek.

"But babe I want to spend some time with you now" said Kimi pouting.

"Sorry sweetheart, but I gotta go, I'll catch you later" he said walking towards Lil. Kimi glared at him and turned down the hallway and huffed all the way to class.

* * *

Lil was putting her books in her locker when someone came up to her.

"Hey gorgeous" said Tommy leaning on the locker beside hers.

"Tommy what the fuck do you want," she said irritably.

"Damn Lil I was only saying hi, what's got your panties in a fucking bunch"

"I'd rather not talk about it ok, so if you don't have anything meaningful to say you can just fuck off" she said slamming her locker. Tommy jumped a bit.

"Ok, sorry alright, damn I'll leave you alone." He said starting to walk away.

"Wait Tommy" sighed Lil as he stopped. He smirked before turning around. "Look I've just had a rough morning that's all"

"I can make it even rougher if you like" he smirked and she laughed.

"You need to go and research some new pick up lines sweetie," she said beginning to walk to class as the first bell rang.

"Why don't we get together later and you can help me find some"

"Because I don't want to" said Lil keeping her eyes straightforward.

Tommy stopped her and pushed her up against the locker not hard but enough to get her attention.

"Damn girl what's a guy gotta do to get wit you" he said invading her personal space.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" she asked her heart beating a little faster.

He heard the quickness in her breath and smiled. "I'll dump her if you want"

"Just like that" she said licking her lips. Tommy licked his as well as his eyes fell on her lips.

"Just like that".

"Hmm…" said Lil pretending to think "Nope I'll pass but thanks for the offer" she said sweetly. Moving out of his grasp.

"You got my number Deville, don't be afraid to use it" he said before walking to class.


	2. Susie

_**Susie**_

Beep…beep... beep. The alarm clock goes off loudly. Birds are chirpings the sun is shining brightly and sixteen-year-old Susie Carmichael awakens to start her day. She goes to the bathroom, brushes her teeth, washes her face and then takes a nice hot shower. She goes into the kitchen where there's a bowl of hot oatmeal waiting for her on the table.

Her mom and dad are sitting at the kitchen table eating the same thing for breakfast. They both greet her with a smile. Her father's reading the paper and her mom's eating with her daily cup of decaffeinated coffee.

After finishing her breakfast. Susie takes the bowl to the kitchen sink and washes it. Then she goes into the living room with a book she was reading for her history class and waits for her ride. At 7:30 on the dot Lil Deville pulls around the corner in her red 2007 Toyota Prius.

"See ya later mom, dad"

"Alright sweetheart you have a good day at school" her mom calls out to her from the kitchen.

"See ya kido," says her dad as she walks out the door.

* * *

Lil's blasting the latest Rihanna song loudly on her stereo. So loudly that she doesn't hear Susie come up to the car. Susie knocks on the window several times before Lil unlocks the door. Lil turns the music down.

"Sorry Sus didn't hear ya" Susie got in put on and put her seat belt on. Lil wasn't the safest driver in the world.

"Yeah no kidding" Susie jokes as Lil takes off. The tires squeak and Susie holds onto the door and cup holders. Lil turns her music back up and starts singing loudly and off key.

"Oh…Na... Na, What's my name, Oh…Na…Na, What's my name" Lil's sang really into it dancing as she sings and drives very fast. Susie turns down the stereo.

"Hey I was fucking listening to that Sus"

"No Lil you were singing quite horribly might I add"

"What the fuck ever Susie don't hate on my skills" said Lil looking at her.

"What skills, and would you watch the road for goodness sake" said Susie looking as Lil passed a yellow light that just turned red in the nick of time.

"Calm down Susie shit, I know what I'm doing Sus"

"I can't wait until I get my car" said Susie sighing

"Aw poor little miss perfect cant pass the drivers test" said Lil laughing Susie hit her playfully. "Don't worry Mrs. Smithers a bitch, but she seems to like you, glad I didn't take her for drivers ed she'd never have passed me" said Lil

"Yes what a shame that would've been" said Susie sarcastically.

"Oh whatever Sus you know you love my driving besides who else would be up taking your smart ass too school at 7 o'clock in the morning when it doesn't start for another hour and a half hmm..." Lil asked rhetorically. It was true though her other best friend Angelica barely got out of bed in time enough to make it to first period and she wasn't really that close with anyone else.

"You have cheerleading practice anyway Lillian," said Susie knowingly.

"Don't call me that ugh, I hate that name" said Lil. Susie laughed as Lil passed another traffic light.

"You never told me who Sean cheated on you with" Susie loved hearing stories about Lil's love life and would offer advice when she could but wasn't really of much assistance since her love life was pretty much non existent. It wasn't that she wasn't pretty. Quite the opposite in fact, but she was always into her books which left little time for much else.

"I didn't" said Lil trying to recall in her head the last time she spoke with Susie. "Oh well it was that bitch Savannah, I should've kicked her ass off the squad but nobody can do double axels like her…stupid bitch" Lil said as an after thought. She was really hurt by the break up more than she let on. Sean was her first love after all. But Lil being Lil put up a tough exterior like she always did.

"I'm so sorry Lil"

"Whatever water under the bridge right, besides he was lazy as shit in bed so win win for me right." Susie blushed she was still a virgin and a little embarrassed to talk about sex so bluntly.

"Oh is this still a touchy subject Sus" Susie didn't say anything she just continued blushing. "Oh come on Sus you're sixteen you need to learn about sex girly. It's really fun when done right. Don't get me wrong it hurts like a bitch the first four or five times depending on who you're with but after that it can be really pleasurable trust me," she said smirking."

"I guess I'll just take your word for it" said Susie.

"You do that, but speaking of sex guess who's trying to hook up with me now" said Lil eager to share this new piece of gossip with her bestie.

"Who" asked Susie really interested.

"Tommy"

"Pickles" Susie asked shocked wasn't he with Kimi. She'd heard that he slept around sometimes but wow.

"The one and only, he's going on and on about oh Lil you got my number so use it right. And of course I don't I mean Kimi's a bitch but I would never help her boyfriend cheat on her no matter how hot he is"

"You think Tommy's hot," asked Susie astonished it took a lot to catch the eye of this Deville.

"You have eyes don't you?" asked Lil sarcastically as she pulled into the school's student parking lot.

"Of course but…"

"No buts Susie you just admitted that Tommy Pickles is fucking hot" said Lil laughing.

"Shut up" said Susie laughing as Lil continued to tease her.

"Fine, anyway, so he shows up at my house after about a week claiming he came to see Phil. But Phil wasn't even home so I know he was lying I invite him in and he tries to make another move on me"

"What did he do?"

"He tried to kiss me, as if I'm that fuckin stupid"

"Well what did you do?" asked Susie as they got out the car.

"I kneed him in the damn balls and told him to go jerk off if he was so fuckin horny" Lil said smirking. Susie laughed.

"Are you serious"

"Yep, anyway I gotta get to practice Sus I'll see you at lunch ok"

"Yeah sure see ya," said Susie still laughing.

* * *

Susie walked into the building and to her locker. She put her things away as one of her other friends came up to her. Well she didn't really know if she could consider him a friend since he had such a huge annoying crush on her.

"Good morning Susie might I say you're looking quite radiant this day" said Harold. Susie sighed.

"Good morning Harold"

"Can I walk you to debate practice" he asked.

"Sure Harold" she said as she took her books out of her locker.

They walked to the classroom in silence, which Susie was thankful for and then went in. When all the members were there Susie went to the front of the classroom and said.

"Good morning fellow Debate team members. As you know our first school debate competition is this Friday afternoon against Westwood. First chair will be me of course and second chair will be Harold Smith." Harold did a little celebratory dance, he was happy that he'd get a chance to be with Susie in a more personal manor as they'd have to practice one on one more so.

"Alright that's all the announcements for now, I have to get with the school counselor so you are all free to go, don't forget debate team practice is after school at three in this room don't be late.

With that they all left and Susie left to meet with the school counselor about a new student she was supposed to be tutoring.

* * *

When she got to the counselors office she sat down quietly as her counselor was on the phone. The counselor mouthed a hold on and Susie nodded. She wrapped up her phone conversation and turned to Susie.

"Good morning Miss Carmichael" said the Counselor.

"Good morning Mrs. Stevens" said Susie politely.

"Now you know why you're here" Susie nodded for her to continue "Your tutoring skills are remarkable Susie have you ever thought about teaching as a profession asked the counselor"

"No maim only a lawyer it's been a dream of mine for quite some time"

"Well I'm sure you'll make a fine one young lady. Anyway, you're here because we've found someone that we think is beyond any help that any teacher could possibly give him. He has the worst grades in the history of this high school and he's on the verge of bringing down the whole student bodies average" wow this was some serious shit. Susie thought.

"Ok how can I help?" asked Susie.

"Glad you asked. He had has an American History exam coming up, the first of the year. He needs at least a B Susie or else he'll be in big trouble ok" Susie nodded.

"Who is he"?

Just as the counselor was about to answer in sauntered a boy about her age wearing baggy jeans falling down his waist, a black t-shirt that said Fuck Off in huge white printed letters and a huge chain in his back pocket that led to the front. He had shaggy brown hair that fell into his eyes and two earrings in the shape of dice on his ears. He had the bad boy persona down pact and he actually looked kind of cute. Susie blushed as she thought this.

"Sorry I'm late Mrs. S"

"When aren't you late Phillip?" asked Mrs. Stevens sarcastically rolling her eyes as she did so.

"Yeah well fucking traffic what they hell can you do eh," he said as he threw his book bag down beside him and fell down into the chair. He smelled of alcohol and breath mints obviously trying to mask the smell.

"You don't drive Phillip"

"The bus does"

"You're never on time for it"

"Look are we gonna argue about my methods of transportation or do what ever the fuck this shit is supposed to be" he said motioning to Susie whom had been silent since he walked in.

"Right Phil well basically your grades are shit and you need some help so that's why Susie's here" Susie gave him a small wave as he looked over at her. He smirked.

"How's miss goody two shoes gonna help me" he said to the teacher. Susie looked offended.

"Susie's the best we've got Phil and if there's gonna be any hope for you she's it" now you'll meet her in the history classroom on the fourth floor everyday after school at four o'clock until your history exam next week are we understood." Phil just shrugged

"Listen here Mr. Deville," said Mrs. Stevens not liking his nonchalant attitude. "You may not take this seriously but I do, it's my job to save little shit head kids like yourself from taking the wrong path which you are so obviously already on, if you miss just one meeting with Susie after school I will suspended for two weeks and find some means to expel you, you will take school seriously or there will be dire consequences, am I clear."

"Crystal fucking clear" he said, "Can I go now?" he asked

"You are free to go, but don't forget what I said"

"Yeah, yeah I heard you," said Phil as he got up and walked out the door. The counselor turned to Susie and said.

"Thank you Susie you have no idea how much you're about to help." Said Mrs. Stevens gratefully.

"It's my job," said Susie a little less enthusiastically "I'll see you later Mrs. Stevens" she said gathering her things ready to leave as well. Mrs. Stevens thanked her again before she walked out the door. When Susie rounded the corner she came face to face with Phil Deville.

* * *

"Let's get one thing straight Carmichael, I don't study ok, I don't fucking go to class and I don't need your fucking help" he said glaring at her.

"Oh really because Mrs. Stevens really seems to think so" she said confidently

"I don't give two shits about what that old bitch thinks ok, and lets get one thing straight, the only reason I'm going to show up to this stupid ass tutoring session thingy is so that I don't get put out of this fuckin shit whole, I'll be there but don't expect me to do anything" he said. Susie sighed.

"Whatever"

"See ya at four teach," he said before walking off to wherever he was going. Susie sighed; this was going to be a long week.

She met up with Phil everyday after school for four days straight and all they did was sitting in silence. She tried to help him but when she asked him any questions he'd just remain silent so after day three she gave up. She'd often catch up on her homework and he'd sit there listening to his Ipod, but today he didn't have it so he was just texting on his phone.

She was doing her homework when she began to sing a song softly. Which was what caught Phil's attention. She had a really beautiful singing voice who knew eh?

She kept singing not realizing that Phil was watching her and listening to her intently. She looked up at him and blushed when she realized he was listening.

"Sorry"

"Don't stop on my account" Susie blushed and just continued reading.

"When did you start singing?"

"I've been singing for forever," Susie said while reading her book.

"You have a great fucking voice do you know that" he said sincerely. She stopped her reading for a while and looked him in the eye.

"Thank you"

"Will you sing some more?" he asked.

"Nah I think our time is up here anyway" Susie said looking at her watch.

"Please" he asked. Susie was about to say no when she thought of something.

"Ok I'll sing if you study, deal" Phil sat back in his chair.

"You drive a hard bargain Carmichael"

"I'm not on the debate team for nothing Deville," she said smartly.

"Fine sing I'll fucking study, but I must warn you, that I know next to nothing about American History"

"Well luckily for you, it's my best subject," said Susie smiling as she pulled out her history book and began reading. He smiled as well for the first time in days.

* * *

It was nearing the end of their study sessions and Phil was actually doing really well.

"Wow Phillip I have to say you're doing a lot better than I thought you would." She said.

"Duh, because I'm fucking smart as hell" he said. She laughed

"Yep you really are"

"Hey don't go trying to butter me up Carmichael, but I do have a favor to ask" he said

"What's that?" she asked curiously.

"If I get a passing grade on this thing you'll go out and celebrate with me" he said.

"I don't know Phil," I mean I have debate club at 3 tutoring at four and piano at five"

"Damn girl when do you have time for fun"

"Fun, what's fun?" she said sarcastically.

"Sad thing about that statement is that I actually believe that you don't even know what fun is," he said smirking.

"Whatever"

"Ok how about this if I ace this test you will go out and celebrate with me"

"Confident much"

"I had a good teacher"

"Don't try and butter me up Deville, Alright if you ace it then yes I'll go celebrate with you" she said.

"Cool you know after you finish with all that other shit"

"Of course" said Susie sarcastically

* * *

The day of the test was here and he walked out of the classroom after he'd finished looking mentally exhausted Susie hoped for the best. She kind of liked spending time with Phil and the fact that he wanted her to join in his celebration made her blush could she like him. I mean of course he was cute and a bad boy that definitely appealed to most girls and she was one of them. But they were so different. Anyway she didn't have time to dwell on her thoughts because he walked out of the classroom and over to her.

"How'd you do?" she asked. He just handed her the paper. She unfolded it and there in plain sight was a huge red A plus.

"OMG Phil this is awesome," she said hugging him. He just laughed, "Wait you didn't cheat did you," she said pulling back and looking at him skeptically.

"Damn ye of little faith" she gave him a knowing look.

"I didn't fucking cheat ok, the teacher gave us all different test"

"Wow, I can't believe you aced this test," said Susie still looking at the test paper

"Thanks to you, now I do believe you owe me a celebration," he said smirking

"Fine you held up your end of the bargain I can hold mine up."

"Cool let's go"

"Now"

"Yeah now, you're gonna love this trust me" he said as he grabbed her hand. She blushed and followed him down to the public bus stop and they got on the bus and sat down.

* * *

"Can you tell me where we're going?" Susie asked anxiously.

"No, it's a surprise" he said stubbornly.

"Shouldn't I be the one surprising you" she asked.

"Not today" he said as they reached their stop. They got off and walked to this Karaoke bar/ restaurant. It was dark now and the place was lit up with neon lights.

"Ray's Steak House and Karaoke bar" was the name of it. As they entered a lot of people said hi to Phil. After they were seated and ordered their food she turned to him.

"Come here a lot?"

"It's a nice place to unwind," he said as their food came, they started eating and soon after someone came on the stage and said.

"Good evening everybody and welcome to youth karaoke night" everybody clapped and the man continued. "We have a special guest with us tonight by the name of Susie Carmichael, and I'm pretty sure if everyone gives her a warm welcome she'll come on up and grace us with her presence.

Susie paled when the guy said her name and looked over at Phil who started clapping. Soon everybody in the place was clapping and the spotlight was put on her.

"OMG Phil I cant believe you did this"

"Go on up there girl and show them what you've got," he said smiling. She got up slowly and walked to the front and then got on stage.

The announcer clapped for her and then walked off. She picked the song and began singing looking directly at Phil as she did so.

_Moment of honesty_

_Someone's gotta take the lead tonight_

_Whose it gonna be?_

_I'm gonna sit right here_

_And tell you all that comes to me_

_If you have something to say_

_You should say it right now_

_You ready?_

_You give me a feeling that I never felt before_

_And I deserve it, I think I deserve it_

_It's becoming something that's impossible to ignore_

_And I can't take it_

_I was wondering maybe_

_Could I make you my baby_

_If we do the unthinkable would it make us look crazy_

_If you ask me I'm ready_

_If you ask me I'm ready_

_I know you once said to me_

_"This is exactly how it should feel when it's meant to be"_

_Time is only wasting so why wait for eventually?_

_If we gon' do something 'bout it_

_We should do it right now_

_Bay, uh_

_You give me a feeling that I never felt before_

_And I deserve it, I know I deserve it_

_Its becoming something that's impossible to ignore_

_It's what we make it_

_I was wondering maybe_

_Could I make you my baby_

_If we do the unthinkable would it make us look crazy_

_Or would it be so beautiful either way I'm sayin'_

_If you ask me I'm ready_

_If you ask me I'm ready_

_Yeah, sing..._

_Why give up before we try_

_Feel the lows before the highs_

_Clip our wings before we fly away_

_I can't say I came prepared_

_I'm suspended in the air_

_Won't you come be in the sky with me_

_I was wondering maybe_

_Could I make you my baby_

_If we do the unthinkable would it make us look crazy_

_Or would it be so beautiful either way I'm sayin'_

_If you ask me I'm ready_

_(Echo: I'm ready, I'm ready)_

_If you ask me I'm ready_

_(Echo: I'm ready, I'm ready)_

_If you ask me I'm ready_

_(Echo: I'm ready, I'm ready)_

_If you ask me I'm ready_

_(Echo: I'm ready, I'm ready)_

* * *

One of the guys went over to Phil as Susie finished her song and said "That's a really special girl you've got there"

"Yeah she sure is," he agreed as she came off the stage to a monstrous amount of applause.

Susie came off the stage and went back over to Phil.

"Wow I cant believe I just did that."

"You were fucking awesome I'll tell you that much"

"Thank you for all of this" she said

"No thank you" she said as an after thought. The announcer came up to them as another singer got on stage and said.

"Susie you have a wonderful singing voice"

"Thank you sir."

"You're welcome, our karaoke bar sponsors a scholarship at the end of each month for young singers, first prize is $10,000 towards college you should think about entering." He said seriously.

"No I don't think so but thanks anyway"

"That's a shame, well take my card in case you change your mind" he said giving her his business card.

"Thanks" she said taking it, he smiled at her and Phil as he walked away. Phil turned to her after the announcer was gone and said.

"What the hell Susie you'd be great for this competion. Why don't you want to enter."

"My parents want me to focus on school, debate, and piano there's just not enough time for all of this" she said.

"What about what you want," he asked.

"Well what I want doesn't really matter"

"I think you have it all wrong, what you want is the only thing that fucking matters, screw your parents this is your life, be who you want to be"

"Isn't that a song"?

"Who the fuck cares the lyrics are true" Susie laughed until she looked at the time.

"Oh shit"

"Wait a fucking minute did Susie Carmichael just use a curse word"

"Yes, it's 9, I was supposed to be home two hours ago, my parents are gonna fuckin kill me"

"Damn again with the swearin this must be a record"

"Get serious Phillip I need to get home like now"

"Alright, alright chill out my friend gets off in a minute I'm sure he'll let us bum a ride." Susie looked a little relieved. Phil paid the bill. She wanted to ask if this was a date but was too worried about getting home.

* * *

His friend came out and gave them a ride to Susie's house. Phil walked her to the door.

"Well I had a good time tonight Susie Carmichael"

"I did too Phil Deville" she said laughing a little" He rubbed a stray piece of hair away from her face

"I'll see you at school then"

"Yeah, see ya" she said smiling as she opened her front door." He waited until she got in and then walked back to his friend's car.

* * *

"Susan Marie Carmichael, where the hell have you been" asked her mother.

Susie turned around slowly as she came face to face with her parents.

"I was just out with a friend," she said quietly.

"It was that Deville boy wasn't it," asked her father knowingly "I knew you tutoring him would lead to trouble, he's a waist of space"

"Don't call him that" said Susie defensively.

"Don't you dare raise your voice at your father young lady, we've been worried sick about you and you've been out with that…that boy, and Mrs. Devine said that you didn't show up for piano lessons this afternoon. Susie this isn't like you and I don't like it Dammit"

"Your mother's right Susan, you're grounded for two weeks and don't even think about seeing that boy again, I forbid you from having any contact with him" said her father sternly

"What" she said disbelievingly.

"You heard me, now go to your room young lady and leave your cell on the coffee table, from now on you go straight to school and come straight home do you understand me" Susie started forming tears in her eyes.

"Yes sir" she left her phone on the table and ran to her bedroom and locked the door. She climbed into bed and let her tears fall freely, it seemed as if her world was falling apart just as it began.


	3. Chuckie

_**Chuckie**_

"Ya know, I've never been one to judge a book by its cover but this looks like some good fuckin weed man" said Chuckie as he gazed at the fat joint in his hand. He was sitting in his bedroom, which conveniently happened to be in the basement, with four of his friends.

"That right there is top quality shit homeboy," said Justin a dark skin smooth talking kid from the other side of town.

Chuckie passed the joint to the right of him where his friend Sean sat. "Well light it fuckhead" he said to Sean who was just staring at it. Sean snapped out of his daze and pulled out his lighter.

"Wait lemme open a window, don't want this shit getting upstairs too fast" said Chuckie as he cracked open every window he could. When he was finished Sean lit the joint and took a puff of it. He coughed loudly pounding on his chest and passed it to Justin.

Justin puffed twice expertly and passed tried to pass it to the person next to him but was being ignored. "Yo man take this fuckin blunt hommie," he said

"Phil's too busy waiting on a text from Suzie that he'll never get, fuck him, pass it here man" said Chuckie motioning for it. Justin shrugged and passed it across to Chuckie. Phil was still looking at his phone, which never made a sound.

Chuckie puffed once and inhaled then again, it wouldn't be long until he felt like he was on top of the world. He coughed a little and then said.

"Good shit man"

"Fuck yeah" said Sean agreeing as Chuckie passed it back to him and he took another two puffs. Chuckie took a few puffs then passed it back to Justin.

"See I always hooks ya up wit da best shit man, why wouldn't I, ya'll my homies and my best customers" said Justin passing it again. He tried to pass it to Phil but Phil just shook his head and walked out of the room. Justin shook his head and gave it to Chuckie.

"Girl Troubles" he asked as the stuff started to affect him.

"He's just being a fuckin PUSSY!" yelled Chuckie after Phil.

"Man girls who the fuck needs em right" said Sean puffing some more. "It's like Lil man I cheated on her one time one fuckin time and the sex wasn't even all that great with that bitch Savannah and she'll like never fuckin forgive me" he said.

"Man that's tough shit dude, just do what I do fuck em and leave em" said Justin

"Didn't you end up getting two girls pregnant around the same time" asked Chuckie

"So the fuck what" said Justin

"So now you're a fuckin dad at sixteen you douche and you have to sell pot to support your kids asswhole" said Chuckie. Sean laughed.

"Man whatever, at least I'm taking care of my fuckin kids and anyway this shit aint about me Chuck this is about Sean.

"You guys are fuckin losers," said Chuckie.

"Aye man speakin of girls where's that fine ass step sister of yours" asked Justin

"Probably upstairs getting ready for her fuckin date with Tommy" said Chuckie still smoking.

"Oh really, does that means she's in the middle of getting dressed" asked Sean

"Should be," said Chuckie rolling up the next joint.

"Aww man we gotta see this" said Justin

"No can do bros she keeps her shit locked"

"Fuck" they both said at the same time.

"Is there any way you can get in?" asked Sean

"Yea but last time I did Kira threatened to throw me out"

"I'll pay you," said Sean

"Don't need your money" said Chuckie.

"I'll do your homework," said Justin even though he was a drug dealer he was super smart.

"No thanks"

"Come on man there has to be something" Chuckie shrugged and Justin smirked as he pulled a bag out of his pocket.

"Need more Weed" Chuckie smiled.

"Follow me boys"

* * *

After giving them the secrets to unlocking her room Justin gave him the bag of pot and he went back downstairs to his room to smoke it. Phil was already sitting inside his room on the old couch.

"Gimme some man" he said. Chuckie smirked and he passed the joint to Phil who smoked it heavily and quickly.

"Slow the fuck down man you're gonna choke Dammit"

"Fuck you man I don't give a fuck ok" he said smoking and coughing harshly. Chuckie heard a huge screech followed by some loud footsteps and then the front door. Kimi came downstairs to Chuckle's room where he was laughing at something Phil said.

"What the fuck you stupid asswhole, why the hell did you let those two dicks in my fuckin room" Chuckie just laughed he was now on his third joint and Phil was starting to come around too.

"What?" he asked she was looking all blue and purple and he saw clouds behind her head. Kimi proceeded to curse him out and all he did was stare at her. He tried to touch the purple and gray clouds behind her head. Phil was laughing he saw them too.

"What the fuck are you laughing at you stupid idiots?" she asked angrily.

Chuckie just pointed "Your head looks like a bubble" he said giggling, Phil giggled too. Then he dialed a number on his phone most likely Suzie and left out of the room.

"Are you dumb fuckers high?" she asked placing her hands on her hips.

"What" he said again. Kimi looked irritated and stormed out. He continued laughing

* * *

Tommy walked in his room a little while later.

"Dude I got the best news ever to tell you"

"Huh?" asked Chuckie in a daze. Tommy waved a hand in front of his face.

"Shit dude are you high" he asked unbelievably

"What, high, fuck no man" he said giggling.

"You fuckin idiot, Joe's gonna kick your ass out" said Tommy referring to Kira's new live in boyfriend.

Chaz and Kira had been separated for about 7 months now and Chaz opted to move out and move across town. Kira met Joe about two months ago and the two clicked instantly, but he was a real hard ass and had a bad potty mouth. He scared the shit out of everybody including Kira.

"Man fuck him," said Chuckie sitting up on his bed. "So dude Wassup"

Tommy shook his head and sat down on the couch after closing the bedroom door.

"I finally got Lil to come around," he said smirking. Chuckie looked surprised.

Lil was one of his best friends and longtime crush. Of course he never told anyone this, but everyone knew. He wasn't sure if Lil knew it's not like it mattered though, she never dated guys like him…. The best friend. She dated popular jocks like Tommy. So why was he so surprised.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you know how'd I've been tryna get wit her this year but she's always so cold towards me"

Chuckie nodded and smirked that's the Lil he knew. She would never fall for anyone's bullshit. Least of all Tommy's so what the fuck happened he thought

"Yeah well her and Kimi got into a huge fight like two or three days ago and Kimi pulled the Sean card. And Lil went off I totally thought she was going to fuck her up ya know, but instead she text me that same day and told me to come to her house after football practice" Chuckie looked a bit confused.

"What did Kimi say about Sean?" he asked trying to make sense of this.

"Um something about how Lil can't keep a boyfriend or some shit and how Sean was right for cheating on her, I cant remember all the details dude"

"So what's happened with you an Lil then…you didn't you know, did you?" he asked

"Naw man, not yet, we came close but her mom came home so I had to jet. I'm meeting her tonight after my date with your sister, anyway gotta go dude, try not to burn this place down alright" he said patting Chuckie on the back as he walked out.

Chuckie pulled out his bong and lit it up ready for another long night.

* * *

A few hours later Chuckie heard loud footsteps coming down the stairs to the basement. He rolled over on his paper and weed and still slept. The door to his bedroom opened and in walked Joe.

"Get the fuck up you lazy piece of shit," he yelled. Chuckie groaned. Joe walked over to his bedside and leaned over him.

"Did you not fuckin hear me you little shit head, get the fuck up! He yelled again. Chuckie didn't move so Joe rolled him off the bed onto the floor. Chuckie fell with a hard thud.

"What the fuck" he said as he tried to gather himself.

"Get your ass up you stupid fuck," said Joe as Chuckie struggled to stand on his feet. Joe grabbed Chuckie's drugs and threw them at him.

"I don't know why the fuck Kira doesn't just kick you're sorry ass out" said Joe "She needs to stop fuckin babying a pot head" said Joe as he walked towards Chuckie's bedroom door.

"Kimi told us about your little peep show you and your little perverted fuckin friends had, better hope I'm never around should that shit happen again…" he said.

"Oh and you missed the bus dumb ass" then he walked out.

"FUCK!" yelled Chuckie. That was the third time this week.

* * *

Chuckie walked out of his house over to Lil's car.

"Thanks Lil" he said clearly out of it, as he got inside.

"No problem Chuckie, but you do know that you're fuckin clothes are on inside out again right" she asked giggling as she drove off.

"Fuck, you I had a shitty morning ok" he said groaning.

"Joe" she asked

"The one and fuckin only, if he wasn't an ex marine I'd kick his fuckin ass to the moon that dick" Lil laughed

"Even if he wasn't an ex marine I seriously doubt that you'd be able to kick his ass" said Lil laughing.

"Damn Lil you're supposed to be my fuckin friend," he said whining

"I am Chuckie" she said giggling "But I'm just being honest." She said.

"I'll show you honest" he said tickling her. She started laughing.

"Stop Chuckie we're gonna crash you ass" she said laughing and swerving. Chuckie stopped and sat back in his seat and smiled. He loved this time with her when they could just be silly kids again.

"Fine but only because I wanna live and your driving leaves nothing to be desired," he said smirking.

"Hey fuck you ok," she said jokingly.

"When Lil"

"Never asswhole" she said laughing.

He smirked at her "Never say never"

"Ok Justin Bieber" they both laughed. They pulled up to the school's parking lot and saw Tommy he waved at them from where he was standing with Kimi holding her hand and looking bored as ever. They waved back and Chuckie thought of something.

"Hey Lil what's going on with you and Tommy" he asked casually. Lil rolled her eyes.

"What did he tell you?" she asked

"That you two almost hooked up like two days ago"

"Stupid asswhole, he can never keep anything to his fuckin self" she said cursing Tommy Pickles.

"So it's true then?" asked Chuckie a little hurt.

"Yes it's true but it was a momentary lap of judgment, it'll never happen again" she said confidently still glaring at Tommy who gave her a confused look. Chuckie smiled at that a little relieved.

* * *

Chuckie was sitting at lunch with Phil who kept giving Suzie longing looks. He was sick of his lovesick friend.

"What the fuck man, just go talk to her" said Chuckie rolling his eyes. Phil sighed.

"It's not that fuckin simple man," said Phil getting up and dumping his food in the trash. Chuckie heard his name being called over the PA system and went to the office. When he got there Kira and Chaz were there.

* * *

"What's going on?" he asked. Kira looked as if she were about to cry.

"Chuckie we have to go to the doctors now" she said.

"But why?" he asked

"You need to come and find out son," said Chaz. Chuckie nodded and road with them in silence to his doctor's office. When he got there the three of them walked in the office and his doctor Dr. Jones came into the room.

"Ah Mr. and Mrs. Finster, Chuckie how are you"

"Well honestly I'm wondering why the fuck I'm here" said Chuckie.

"Language Chuck" said his father. Chuckie just glared. The doctor waved it off.

"No worries, Chuckie remember how well your chemo went last time," asked the Doctor.

"Yeah so" said Chuckie. He had lung cancer two years ago but after a year and a half of chemo with a little help from an extra substance, it went into remission and he was fine.

"Well" said the doctor pulling out an x-ray. "It seems as if you're developing a small tumor right here on the left side of your brain." Said the doctor pointing and showing it to him. The rest was a blur. The doctor was talking with his parents saying all these big words that Chuckie didn't know.

"Wait a fuckin minute are you telling me that I have brain cancer?" he asked shocked and confused.

"Well in a short answer, yes" said the doctor. Kira started to cry and Chas had to keep himself from doing the same. "But we've caught this extremely early and there's a good chance that we can stop this thing before it gets to be too much to handle" said the doctor. "We've had to do surgery and rehab but I think we have a good shot at making this thing go away.

"I have fuckin brain cancer" said Chuckie again "Fuck!"

"Chuckie calm down" said Kira.

Chuckie ran out of the doctor's office and up the street he ran as far as his legs would take him and found an empty park bench and sat down.

"Fuck!" he yelled again trying to catch his breath, as he buried his face in his hands and cried.


	4. Lil

_**Lil**_

"Alright guys that's it for today" yelled Lil as she brought cheerleading practice to an end. All of her squad members nodded and gathered their things. She glared at Savannah and Kimi glared at her. She rolled her eyes at her ex best friend. They hadn't spoken since the second half of her freshman year.

During the eighth grade Kimi dropped her gothic phase and went more for the popular It girl phase. But she couldn't attract that type of crowd. And easy going Lil was always popular without even trying. That bugged Kimi to know end so during their freshman year of high school Kimi did something that Lil has never forgiven her for. The only reason she's still on the squad is because she's talented.

Lil walked over to get her things and was packing them away when her phone vibrated. She took it out and rolled her eyes. It was from Tommy…again. So last time she spoke to Chuckie she told him it was going to be a one time thing. And she meant it. Except when she went to cuss Tommy out for fucking running his mouth in the first place, arguing turned into kissing and kissing turned into groping and well you know the rest. Now that one time thing turned into a four-time thing and she didn't know how to stop it.

She opened the text and it said "Meet me somewhere anywhere" She replied "No" and closed her phone. As she walked back into school someone came up to her.

"Hey babe" She rolled her eyes again.

"Sean I'm not your babe ok, so get the fuck away from me" she said walking faster trying to get away from him.

"Dammit Lil would you slow the hell down, I told you that bitch Savannah meant nothing to me ok" She kept walking and he ran to catch up with her. He caught her arm. "Look Lil I said I'm fucking sorry ok" Lil stopped and turned to face him

"You are fucking sorry Sean, you're a sorry piece of shit who didn't realize what he had till it was gone, well guess what Fuck you and goodbye" she said pushing him away from her and walking off.

"Fuck" she heard him yell to no one in particular. Lil walked through the school over to her car. When she got in she blasted some music and drove all the way home with a smug smile on her face.

* * *

She got in the house went to her room. She smelled pot in the hallway, which probably meant that Chuckie was over and Phil was still depressed waiting on Suzie to call him. She made a mental note to confront Suzie on it later. She walked in her room and placed her bag on the floor after closing the door behind her.

"Hello Gorgeous" she jumped a little frightened by the unknown presence in her room and turned around. It was Tommy he was wearing his football jacket some blue jeans and a white tee shirt. He looked freshly showered and his cologne infiltrated her senses.

"Tommy what the fuck, you scared the shit out of me" she said holding her chest trying to catch her breath. Tommy smiled and walked over to her.

"I'm sorry baby that was not my intention," he said sweetly as he sat down on her bed.

"Why are you making yourself comfortable, I didn't fucking invite you to be here" said Lil glaring at him.

"I thought you wanted to continue what we started last night," he said smirking. Lil rolled her eyes smug asswhole.

"I told you last night that I'm done fucking you" she said pulling him by his arm attempting to make him move.

"Well you could've fooled me Lil, I saw the way you were looking at me today" he said not moving an inch. She refrained from pulling him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"In French, you were giving me those Fuck Me eyes all period" said Tommy licking his lips. Lil smirked.

"You are so fucking full of yourself"

"Maybe, but I'm also right" he said getting up and going over to her. She backed away from him.

"Um get the fuck out or imma scream at the top of my lungs" she said backing all the way to the door ready to open it. He followed her smirking

"Oh you will," he said confidently as he closed the distance between them kissing her. She tried to push him off at first but he was so skilled. This boy had learned a lot from whomever he had been with. His hands were everywhere, which was making it hard for her to resist him.

He tore his lips from her mouth and started kissing her on her neck. She grabbed the remote on her dresser, which was next to her bedroom door and turned on her stereo and blasted the music as loud as she could. If they were going to do this she was going to make damn sure that nobody heard them. She felt him smirk against her neck.

She threw the remote somewhere in the room and started to unbuckle his pants, as he nipped at her neck. She knew that he would be leaving hickeys there but she didn't care at the point. After she undid his buckle she shoved his pants down around his ankles and his hands started working their way to her pants he undid hers and she quickly stepped out of them.

He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he kissed her on the lips and forced his tongue into her mouth as they battled for dominance he slipped into her easily. She stopped kissing him and gasped at the sensational feeling.

Lil hadn't been sexually active with that many people. There had been Sean of course, he was her first and he taught her a lot of things but she taught him some things too. There was that guy Trent but it had only been a one-night stand after she got drunk when she found out that Sean had cheated on her. And then there was Tommy.

She didn't know why but so far no one could compare to him. He filled her up in ways that she thought wasn't possible. He was definitely the ultimate lover, but she knew that this was wrong, but it felt so fucking good.

He started pumping in and out of her while holding her up. Good thing he was so strong. Her knees felt like they would give out if he put her down. He starting kissing her mouth again and when he hit one spot inside her she felt like she would explode. She started yelling his name and he started yelling hers.

"Fuck Lil why do you have to be so tight" he said as he kept on plowing her into the wall.

"Why do you have to be so fucking good at this," she thought as she struggled to hold onto him and not to scream.

She gripped onto his back as she felt herself tense up she knew she was about over the edge. He felt it too, and it was becoming too much. He hoped that she would cum soon because it would be way too embarrassing if he did, but he felt like he was about too.

He tried to continue hitting that spot as accurately as he could and by the looks of it he was doing it right because she threw her head back and he felt her walls clench around him. They both came together with a mind-curling scream. He let her down physically spent and her legs felt like Jell-O. She struggled to walk over to the bed and he followed her. She collapsed on her bed and he fell on top of her.

"Ow stupid" he laughed at her and rolled off of her.

"Sorry shit I'm tired as fuck right now," he said rolling over to his side and pulling her to him. She allowed him too because she was too tired to push him off and fell asleep.

* * *

She woke up a couple of hours later and peeled Tommy's arm off of her and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. After getting out of the shower she went downstairs to start on dinner and found her mom passed out on her living room couch with an empty glass and a bottle of gin on the coffee. She rolled her eyes and she took both the bottle and the glass into the kitchen.

Her mom started drinking when her father left them about two years ago. He was sick of Betty always controlling his life. So he cashed in some money he'd won from some scratch off tickets got himself a new convertible and a hot blonde 20 something year old girlfriend and took off. She and Phil still kept in touch with their father and he sent them post cards where ever he went and gifts.

She seasoned some chicken and put it in the oven to start cooking. Chuckie and Phil came downstairs smelling the food.

"You potheads done smoking" she asked jokingly

"Nope I gotta fresh bag in my pocket" said Chuckie patting his side "Are you cooking, I'm fucking starving dude" he said smelling the good aroma of the food.

"Yes I'm cooking you douche are you staying for dinner"

"Sure" he said smirking as he and Phil started to search the kitchen for junk food. Tommy came downstairs and into the kitchen and the boys stopped what they were doing to look at what would happen.

"Tommy dude I didn't know you were here" said Phil. Chuckie glared at his best friend.

"Yeah I just got here dude looking for you losers, but I must be off, gotta hot date with Kimi tonight" Lil rolled her eyes and tried to turn away from the disappointing looks Chuckie was giving her.

"Your flies open" said Chuckie to Tommy who blushed and zipped it.

"Right see ya," he said walking out the front door. Phil nodded none the wise and Chuckie continued to glare at him.

* * *

After a few moments of awkward silence Lil took the bottle of Gin poured a glass for herself and walked out onto the front porch and began sipping. The spicy liquid burned her throat but felt good as it went down she didn't want to focus on what she had just done with Tommy or the looks her best friend was giving her. The front door opened and out came Chuckie with a glass. He poured himself some and sat down next to her on the front porch.

"Isn't that bad for your chemo" she asked. Chuckie told all of his friends about the cancer shortly after he got the news. Lil was scared to death for him but she didn't let on.

"Fuck it, you only live once right," said Chuckie shrugging. She nodded in agreement and continued to drink.

"I thought you said that you were going to stop fucking around with Tommy, it was just a one time thing," he said mocking her.

"It was a mistake," she said still drinking not wanting to talk about this.

"Oh I'm sure," he said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes. "How many more of those are you gonna fucking make Lil"

"What are you my fucking father, it's none of your business Chuckie so just leave it alone" she said.

"I thought you were smarter than that Lil now you're just like all those other sluts Tommy fucks" he said she knew it was the weed and alcohol speaking but that still hurt.

"Who the fuck are you to judge me huh, fuck you Chuckie ok," she said getting up.

"Wait Lil, wait I'm sorry ok, I just fucking care about you Dammit" he said stopping her. He got up as well and now they were both standing.

"I don't want to do this right now ok" she said. He nodded and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry cheerface," he said and she nodded into his embrace laughing.

"Whatever pothead" she said he laughed as well.

* * *

The next day Lil saw Suzie in the library and decided to go talk to her. She walked in and took a seat at Suzie's table.

"Hey Suz what's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing just studying" she said sighing.

"No Suzie I mean what the fuck is going on with you and my brother" Suzie put the book down.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why haven't you answered any of his calls or texts, what did he do?" she asked

"Nothing he didn't do anything, it was all me" she said picking her book back up. Lil grabbed the book and slammed it down on the table causing Suzie to jump and other people around her to look at them.

"What the fuck are you looking at," she yelled. The librarian wasn't present so she got away with it and all the students turned back to what they were doing.

"Suzie my brother may not be the best person in the world but he definitely doesn't deserve to be treated like shit ok, so go fucking talk to him or I'll lock the both of you up in a fucking room until you speak to him" she said getting up. Suzie nodded

"Ok you're right, I'll go talk to him" she said.

* * *

A couple of weeks later Lil started feeling ill. She and Tommy had been together but not since she started feeling sick and she was starting to worry. And on top of that she hadn't had her period on time. This has happened before when she was stressed about a cheer leading competition or something of that nature but there was no competition and she wasn't stressing out she didn't think.

And today in health class the teacher-discussed pregnancy now she was really starting to worry. She cancelled cheer practice after school and ran into Suzie.

"Hey Suz, are you busy."

"I have to go straight home," said Suzie.

"Please I need your help," she said. Suzie nodded and got into the car with Lil. Lil drove as fast as she could to the drug store, hopped out and hopped back in. Suzie took the bag from her as she started driving and pulled out what was inside.

"Is this a…pregnancy test?" she asked confused.

"Yes Suzie how very fucking observant of you"

"But Lil you and Sean"

"I haven't been with him in a really long time its not his if there is an, it that is" she said pulling into her drive way.

"Who, then" she asked.

"Tommy"

"Tommy, you didn't tell me about Tommy"

"Well you weren't speaking to anyone"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't worry about it" said Lil as they got out and walked through the front door. Lil put the pregnancy test back in the bag and gave it to Suzie. Lil's mom came up to them in a drunken haze.

"Lil, hey sweetie," she said pinching Lil's cheeks

"Mom I have to go and um do homework" said Lil trying to get past her.

"My perfect little Lil not like that good for nothing brother of yours where the fuck is he anyways"

"I don't know mom," she said trying to get past her.

"All men are dogs you understand me their dog shit," she said lying back down on the couch. Lil and Suzie walked past her and up the stairs.

"Sorry about that"

"No worries" said Suzie as she pulled out the test. "Ok here it says that all you have to do is pee on the stick if its blue its positive and if its pink it's negative set your timer for thirty seconds and it should be ready" Lil nodded and took the test and walked to the bathroom. "Take your time I have to call my dad," said Suzie as she grabbed Lil's house phone.

Lil walked to the bathroom at an unnaturally slow pace and closed the door and peed. What the fuck would she do if this test came out positive she was only sixteen. And she wasn't even in love with Tommy he was just someone to have fun with on occasion. She sat the test on the sink when she finished and washed her hands.

She put the timer on her phone on and sat back down on the toilet seat. What would she do, how would she tell Tommy what would he say, she'd have to quit cheerleading and what would everyone else say. Then she decided to think positively this she wasn't pregnant she was just scared she and Tommy were careful, she'd been on the pill since she'd started high school. She'd be fine. Her phone buzzed indicating that the time was up she shut it off and picked up the stick. It was indeed blue.

"Fuck"


	5. Dil

_**Dil**_

The bright lights nearly blind him as he walks onto the field. He and his team of about 60 young men walk over to their side of the field. Loud cheering name calling and swearing are heard from stands on their behalf. His adrenaline is pumping. He bounces on the top of his heals. His cleats crush the grass beneath him, as he gets ready for the coaches start of game speech.

A tall dark skin burly man with a mean smirk and a crooked smile comes to the center of the boys as the form a circle around him. The boys all hit the thigh pads twice and start to form a rhythm. (Think We Will Rock You). He takes off his team hat and shows his baldhead full of sweat. He looks around at his young team and takes a deep breath.

"Ya hear that boys" he says as the crowds cheer gets louder. All the boys hit their pads louder. "That's sound of victory," he says and the boys roar. As they quiet down he speaks up again. "For the next 48 minutes of your life, I want you to put all the shit aside that you may be going through, use that energy that anger and put it out on the fuckin field" The boys roar again "Because we may not know what tomorrow may bring but for tonight lets be heroes" he said the boys roar again as Tommy their team captain and Dil's big bro walks the center of the group and the coach steps back.

"Alight boys lets get this win, he says as he looks at Dil, Dil smirks back at his brother and Tommy says. "1…2…3"

The team yells "WHAT"

"123" he repeats loudly.

"WHAT"

"123"

"TIGERS" yell the boys as the starting line up runs out on the field. Tommy and the boys huddle up and Tommy gets in the middle.

"Alright boys lets hurry this fuckin game up so I can get some pussy tonight" the boys laugh in agreement and Dil rolls his eyes smirking. "We're doing a double flight pattern to left on 3, 123"

"Break" the team, says as they all leave the huddle and get into position. Dil goes to the far left, gets into position and looks to Tommy.

"Down" Tommy says and the team gets down ready to face their opponent. "Set" Dil nods at Tommy who nods to him and then he looks forward. "Hut" the ball snaps back into Tommy's hands and he gets into position to look for his open teammates.

Dil sprints up the field faster than the speed of light it seems and before long he's out run his opponent. He looks back to where Tommy should be and the ball is already thrown his way. He watches as it spirals and runs up a little while looking back to catch it. The ball floats in his hands and he runs to score the touchdown.

"TOUCHDOWN TIGERS" yells the announcer. Dil runs up to Tommy and they jump up and hit pads.

"These motherfuckers don't know what their in for" says Tommy as he hits Dil on the helmet affectionately the other team just looks lost.

* * *

Dil's sitting at the Java Lava with his brother, Kimi a few other cheerleaders and a few of their teammates. Tommy has his arm around Kimi but is totally ignoring her looks of love and affection as he retails the story of their latest victory.

"Their 45 seconds left in the game the score's 14-20 their way, who would've thought that because they were some shit throughout the whole game right bro" he says as he looks to Dil. Dil just nods. Tommy loved an audience. Dil just preferred to hang in the background.

"So I'm looking left, I'm looking right, no one is fucking around I'm like what the fuck man we're gonna fuckin lose and not be undefeated any more," the other team members nodded hanging on to his every word as if they weren't even playing the game with him.

"Then I see him. Way down right field open I couldn't fuckin believe this idiot ass team we were playing didn't see him. I dodge two linemen step up to the line of scrimmage and let one float and I'm praying like a motherfucker that Dil sees it. It goes right into his hands and we score…Crowd goes wild and we stay un de fuckin feated baby. Next up homecoming." Say Tommy and his teammates cheer.

Kimi gets closer to him as if that were even possible and says "It sure is baby and you and I are a shoe in for homecoming king and queen" she said excitedly as the girls around her squealed. Tommy ignored her and continued talking to the boys. Dil looked down at his cell waiting on a text. When one of his teammates looked over at him and said

"Hey dude who you waiting on"

"You still dating that fine ass girl from third period" asked another one of his teammates.

"Rachel?" asked Tommy. Dil blushed a little. "Yeah man she's fucking hot dude" Kimi hit him hard on his chest. "What babe, I'm just telling the truth". He said shrugging.

"You act like I'm not even here" she said glaring at him.

"Look if all you're gonna do is bitch and moan then yea I'll act like you're not even here" he said taking his arm from around her and looking straight ahead.

"Tommy, Tommy" she repeated when he continued to ignore her she pushed past him and said.

"Well fuck you then" and she went into the restroom followed by the flock of cheerleaders that came with them.

"I wish you would," yelled Tommy as she went into the restroom with the rest of the cheerleaders.

"Damn dude aren't you gonna try and talk to her" said Sean

"What the fuck am I gonna do now Sean she's in the girls bathroom dumbass" he said, "Besides she'll come back, she always does." Dil shook his head disgusted with his brother.

"You're a douche you know that" he said getting up and leaving.

"Aww Dylan I love you too buddy, tell mom I'll be home tomorrow alright I gotta make a house call" he said smirking. One of his football buddies high fived him. Dil continued to walk towards the door.

"Yeah whatever Asswhole." He said walking out the door. He never got his text so he decided to go home when his phone buzzed. He picked it up.

* * *

"Hey sexy"

"Rach Wassup"

"I was wondering if you could come by tonight, I need help with something"

"We all know you need help sweetheart," he said smirking. She laughed on the other end of the phone.

"Shut the fuck up and get over here smartass"

"As you wish" he said hanging up the phone and started for her house. When he got to her door he called her to open it, she told him it was unlocked and he went inside and upstairs. Someone covered his eyes with their hands from behind.

"Miss Me," said the person.

"Always." Said Dil as he turned around and kissed the person in question. His hands glided up their body till he found his way around their waist and pulled the person closer to him. His tongue battled for dominance with his partner as he pushed them up against a wall in the hallway. He was going to sneak his hand up their shirt when he heard someone cough interrupting them.

He broke apart from his partner and looked into their lust filled eyes, he was sure his resembled the same when he looked over to the person that had interrupted them and backed away a bit.

"Rachel, sorry" Rachel had her hands on her hips smirking at the two people in front of her.

"If you two queens are done making out I need some furniture moved around in my room, Nick you can take the dresser and Dil since I'm sure you're sore from football you can take the computer desk" she said to Dil and her older brother Nick. Nick looked over at Dil, and kissed him on the cheek.

"We'll continue this later" he said. Dil smiled and followed Rachel and Nick into her bedroom.

Dil hadn't come out to anyone except for Rachel and of course Nick knew. I mean he was the total alpha male, well next to Tommy he was the total beta male. But besides his brother he was probably the most popular football player at their high school, how would it look if he came out.

There was no way that the team would accept him and next to Nick and his family, Football was his third love, Dil wasn't ready to give that up. Nick was kind being patient and all. He was also one of the very few openly gay kids at Dil's school and he took shit for it every day almost. But Nick had tough skin and often had comebacks also.

When Dil first met Rachel, he was still considerably straight and attracted to girls. But if you ask him today he'd tell you that there was always something lurking beneath the surface of all that. Rachel and her family moved to their town about a year ago. He and Rachel instantly hit it off and started going out.

Then when it came time to meet each other's families, he introduced hers to his no problem. Tommy of course tried to hit on Rachel but she wasn't having any of that. So he let it go and she became Dil's girl. When Dil met Rachel's family he didn't even know Nick was her brother. He had rarely seen him at school and Rachel never really spoke about him in any of their conversations.

But as he got to know Nick he started to develop feelings for him, feelings that scared the shit out of him. Rachel was an awesome girlfriend, but she was also a free spirit and kind of controlling. The first time they had sex she took control and it was both their first times. He loved Rachel, but he felt as if something was missing in his life and she could sense it. Rachel one day questioned him on his sexuality when she saw him drooling at her brother. He tried to deny it at first putting up a macho front but she saw right through that.

When he finally came out and told her that he was gay she welcomed him with open arms and told him that she already knew. They had mutual break up and were still really good friends. Come to think of it she was like his best friend. And since they hung out practically all the time at school, people thought that they were still dating off and on or something.

So after much convincing on her part, Rachel help to set him up with Nick about three months ago and they were strong as ever even though their relationship was still a secret to pretty much every one. Nick had his own group of friends at school; he knew that Dil wasn't ready to come out yet so he and Dil didn't really spend that much time at school together. Rachel saw that it was hurting her brother but decided to leave that up to them.

Dil followed them inside the room and it looked as if a tornado had hit. "Rachel what the hell, why are you moving your room around at practically midnight" he asked.

" Because Dylan I'm having some friends over tomorrow and I want it to look presentable," she said sarcastically. Nick leaned over to him and said.

"More like one friend over" Rachel turned around and glared at him

"I heard that," she said "Well if you must know, I am having friends over, but only one is staying the night, Lisa," said Rachel looking around her room for what to do next.

"Lisa?" Dil questioned. Oh Rachel was also bisexual and had been since before she and Dil dated. She told Dil shortly after they began dating. But she said she'd wanted to experience what it was like to be with a boy and Dil happily obliged when he thought he was straight that is.

"Yep, her newest conquest, she wants some alone time with the lovely Lisa" said Nick making-kissing sounds, Dil laughed. Rachel picked up a pillow and threw it at them.

"Would you two shut the fuck up and help me already." Dil sighed he knew it was going to be a long night.

He ended up staying over Rachel's house that night after they finally finished her room around 3 or 4 in the morning. He kissed Nick goodbye and told Rachel good luck as he made his way home.

* * *

He went inside his house when he got he looked for his parents they were probably out visiting his grandparents. He saw Tommy's car outside so he assumed that his bro was upstairs and judging from the yells coming from Tommy's bedroom he was right. He walked upstairs quickly unnoticed by the two people in his brothers room and went inside his room; he didn't close his door and heard what they were saying.

"What do you mean you're pregnant?" yelled an angry Tommy.

"I mean just what the fuck I said Tommy I'm fucking pregnant," yelled a person that sounded like Lil. Dil stepped out of his room a little to confirm his suspicions. It was Lil. "What the fuck" he thought, he didn't even know they had been together. He stepped back in his room and listened some more.

Tommy paced around his room. "Is this the reason you won't let me touch you anymore" he asked Lil looked at him as if he were crazy.

"No ass I don't want you touching me anymore look at where the fuck it got us" she said motioning to her stomach it was barely visible but he got the idea.

"Look if that's all it is, then I'll just help you get rid of it, how much is it, like two or three hundred" Lil looked as if she had been slapped.

"How many girls have you gotten pregnant in the past?" she asked him offended.

"None, they know how to take their fucking birth control pills Lillian, now how much is it" he asked pulling money out of his pocket.

"I didn't come over here to ask you for money for an abortion you stupid dick" she yelled.

"Then what the fuck do you want Lil" he yelled back.

"I wanted to let you know that I plan on keeping this baby, with or without your help," she yelled as she started to walk out the door.

"Don't I get a fuckin say in this" he yelled after her. She turned to him briefly and said.

"I don't give a fuck what you say Tommy my mind is made up so just go fuck yourself" she yelled and ran down the stairs and out the front door. Tommy watched her go out of his bedroom door.

* * *

"Fuck" he yelled then he noticed Dil's door open. He went into his brothers room and looked over at Dil. "How much of that did you hear" he asked.

"All of it" he said not even bothering to lie.

"Look I'm gonna deal with this ok, not a word about it to mom and dad alright" Dil nodded it was Tommy and Lil's business.

"I won't say anything" Tommy nodded satisfied with that answer.

"So where were you last night, you weren't here when I got home" he asked leaning on the doorframe.

"I stayed at Rachel's"

"Damn bro you hooking up with her again" Dil shook his head. "Fucking shame man, well I gotta go meet up with Kimi I'll talk to you later and remember mums the word alright"

"Yeah later man," he said as Tommy walked out, it seems as if he wasn't the only one keeping secrets around here.

Monday morning Tommy gave Dil a ride to school and it seemed as if he forgot about the whole thing with Lil he was just as calm as ever, he didn't even mention it since that day.

"Alright bro see ya," he said as he pulled into the student parking lot.

"Later dude," he said as he got out. Rachel came up to Dil and put her arm around him.

"Don't ya just love Mondays," she asked. Nobody loved Mondays.

"I take it your little weekend hookup went well," he asked smirking.

"I beg your pardon Dylan sweetie it was not just a hook up"

"Right so you gonna call her"

"Nah she's not my type"

"Right so using her for her body, that's not a hook up at all" he said sarcastically. Rachel laughed.

"Fuck you, gotta get to class," she said as she walked off to her locker. Dil said good bye and went to his locker as well.

* * *

A bunch of his football buddies including Tommy who had Kimi underneath his arm came over to him.

"Hey dude wanna ditch 1st period and go out to the lake man," asked Sean. Tommy smirked at Kimi who kissed him on the cheek.

"Yeah lil bro, you can pick up where you left off with Rachel," he said winking at him. Dil glared at his older brother.

"Damn man you still hooking up with that girl, lucky bastard," said Sean.

"No I'm not fucking hooking up with her Tommy's just talking shit" he said as he pulled his book out of his locker. "Besides I gotta test first period so you fuck faces go on with out me" he said.

"Fine have it your way loser" said Sean. "Oh look there's Nick the flaming faggot," he said as Nick walked pass with a few of his friends, he and Dil shared a look. Before Nick said something.

"Wow Sean how long did it take you to come up with that one" he asked.

"About as long as it takes to get your boyfriends cock in your ass" he retaliated.

"Sean shut the fuck up," said Dil, surprising everyone, damn he slipped.

"Why are you taking up for this homo Dil," he asked him. "One would think you might like him," said Sean smirking. Dil paled.

"Shut the fuck up Sean," said Tommy, "Besides we all know that you're the one that likes your ass fondled" everyone laughed and Sean glared at Tommy. Nick laughed and walked away with his friends. "See ya later bro, go ace that test man, one of us has to right," Tommy said pounding Dil on the fist.

"For sure, later man" he said smiling at his big brother. Tommy could be an ass sometimes but he was still a cool big bro. Dil sighed and closed his locker as the group left following after his bro. This was going to be a long day.


	6. Kimi

_**Kimi**_

Tommy and Kimi were upstairs in her bedroom making out heavily. He was toying with the hem of her shirt and she was rubbing his back and pulling him on top of her. Their tongues battled for dominance and it seemed like they had been kissing for forever. When he tried to caress her breast through her shirt she stopped him. He pulled his hand away and decided to go with another approach. He slowly slid his hand up her shirt and tried to get to her chest that way but she stopped him again. Frustrated he pulled away.

"Dammit Kimi what the fuck?" he said sitting up on the bed.

"I'm not ready for that yet," she said shyly.

"But Kimi we've been going out for months now, damn from the way you used to go on and on about your past boyfriends you were quite a fucking Goddess in the sack babe," she looked away from him and he grabbed her chin and kissed her on the lips softly.

"Why you holding out on me babe?"

"Because Tommy I don't want to be just another fuck, you get what you want and then you leave" she said

"You wont be I mean I made you my fucking girlfriend, damn what more do you want?" he asked.

"What does that word even mean to you Tommy, you fuck around still" Tommy slid off the bed and gathered his things. Kimi huffed in annoyance.

"You're not even going to defend your actions"

"They're all just rumors babe," he said putting his football jacket on.

"No they're not and I'm still with you, you make me look like a fucking idiot Tommy, every time I have to hear some damn story about you hooking up with another slut in the hallway"

"If you believe all that shit then why the fuck are you still with me huh?" he asked turning to look at her.

"Because," she said getting up and caressing his face. "I love you" he turned away from her touch.

"I gotta go, I'll call you later alright," he said kissing her on the cheek and putting on his book bag.

"Fine, I love you" she said again.

"Yeah you too babe" he said before opening her door and walking out. She sank down onto her bed and cried.

* * *

Kimi was at school the next day sitting with her cheerleader friends and they were gossiping as usual.

"I can't believe Lil quit the squad," said a girl named Tracy.

"Yeah, cheerleading was like her life, I wonder what made her quit?" asked another girl named Erin.

"Who cares she was a bitch anyway and she was getting fat, I mean did you see her thighs last time she was at practice, she couldn't caused a fucking earthquake with those huge things" said Savannah laughing at her own joke. Kimi joined in.

"Whatever Savannah, everyone knows you were just jealous of Lil because she was dating Sean and got him to be faithful to her longer than you did" said Erin.

"Well it wasn't enough was it because he still hooked up with me," said Savannah smugly.

"Yeah after you practically drugged him," said Tracy all the girls laughed at that except for Kimi and Savannah who was glaring at Tracy.

"I didn't drug him bitch he was just a little drunk and who cares Tracy we all know you're pinning for him now," Tracy blushed and sank back between the two girls she was sitting with.

"Whatever" she mumbled

"You can have him now I don't want him anymore I have my eye on bigger and better things." She said smiling at someone across the room.

"So Kimi, you and Tommy are running for homecoming king and queen right" Kimi nodded excitedly. "I can't imagine who'd ever try to compete with you guys," said Erin changing the subject.

"Yeah I don't think anyone will and think of how lovely my new BFF will look with her BF on the stage" said Savannah. Kimi smiled and continued to drink her smoothie.

"So who are you guys taking to homecoming?" asked Kimi and they all said their dates and Savannah said.

"Plus I know we're all gonna hit up Phil's after party at the Marriott right, everyone who's anyone is gonna be there, plus they'll be extra rooms set aside for those who want a quick hook up" said Savannah nudging Kimi. Kimi blushed and remained silent.

"Yep Kimi Homecoming is the night right, you and Tommy finally gonna hook up, I know he's been waiting for like forever" said Tracy.

"Yeah I think it will be" she said a little unsure. The bell rang.

"Well time to get this boring ass day over with." Said Savannah as they all spit to head to class. Kimi walked to her locker and when she got a text message.

* * *

"Open the back door in the east wing" it said Kimi sighed as she walked to the east wing. She looked around as all the kids disappeared into their classrooms. When she was sure that the coast was clear she quickly opened the door.

"You're late," said the person walking in.

"No you're late as in you missed the whole first half of fucking school late" said Kimi.

"Ok mom, sorry I didn't get you to write me a fucking note, where's Pierce" asked the other person looking around for the principal.

"He's not here today, come on I'm already late" said Kimi.

"Calm down don't get your fucking panties in a bunch" said the person "I need a cigg before I go to Ms. Walden's history class, that bitch is so boring I swear she is history," said the person pulling out a cigarette.

"You can't smoke that in the hallway" said Kimi.

"I wasn't going too, come on girls bathroom" said the person and Kimi followed reluctantly.

Once they got in the bathroom the person lit up the cigarette opened all the windows and puffed. Kimi coughed and waved the smoke away.

"You're gonna have to stop fucking smoking Angelica it gives you cancer."

"Really, I didn't know that" she said sarcastically taking another drag.

"Where were you, you missed practically a whole day of school.

"I was busy, anyway Wassup with all the questions, I have Suzie for that, what are you guys the fuckin FBI." She asked.

"No but I figured if I'm gonna risk expulsion being in here with you I might as well get your story" said Kimi.

"I was with my boyfriend Kimi, I always am," said Angelica.

"He's not your boyfriend Angelica"

"Whatever, stop asking me shit, what's going on with you and my cousin did you fuck him yet? Asked Angelica.

"No" said Kimi blushing at her bluntness but that was Angelica for you.

"How long are you gonna keep that cherry Finster" asked Angelica.

Angelica was the only person that knew Kimi was a virgin. She told everyone else that she'd had wild crazy sex with an older boy that was in college, and of course they all believed her especially when she started dating Tommy.

But Angelica read her diary when they were in class together one time and promised to keep her secret so long as she did little favors for her every now and then. Kimi never brought her diary to school again and she and Angelica formed a weird type of friendship since she was the only one that knew the truth.

"As long as I want to," she said defiantly.

"Not while you're dating my cousin you won't "she said sarcastically taking another drag.

Kimi rolled her eyes.

"Want my advice," she asked still smoking.

"Not really but do I have a choice" Angelica shrugged.

"Don't fuck Tommy, you're the type of girl that believes in fairytales. You'll find your fucking prince charming marry him, fuck him and have a bunch of little snotty nose kids and live happily ever fuckin after. Tommy's definitely not that person and if you fuck him you're gonna get hurt" she said taking another drag.

"Whatever" said Kimi, she knew Tommy had a lot of growing up to do, but she could change him, she knew she could.

"Alright fine, don't believe me, you're gonna get hurt, because you and I both know that Tommy, although he acts like a cold hearted prick, his heart lies elsewhere, and if you don't know who I'm talking about then I suggest you do your damn research" said Angelica putting her cigarette out.

"I'm going to class" said Kimi, "You coming" she asked.

"Naw I think I'll hang out here for a little while" said Angelica pulling out a small bottle of vodka. Kimi shrugged and walked out the bathroom to class.

* * *

Kimi got another text on her way to cheerleading practice. "Meet me at my house after practice" it was from Tommy. She smiled and replied back saying she'd be there.

After practice she went over to Tommy's house. Dil opened the door on his way out and said that Tommy was waiting for her upstairs in his bedroom. She walked upstairs to his room and opened the door. There were rose pedals everywhere scented candles and soft music playing. She smiled at him.

"Come on in babe" he said smiling back at her. She walked over to him and kissed him on the lips, after closing the door.

He kissed her back and motioned for her to sit down on the bed. She did and he slid her jacket off of her shoulders and she let him. He took off his shirt while still kissing her. He laid them down on the bed and got on top of her slightly while kissing her neck and shoulders.

"I love you Tommy," she said. He just kept on kissing her. "Tommy I said I love you" she repeated. He mumbled something. She pushed him off.

"What Kimi, what's the matter now"

"You can't even fucking say it can you, you don't love me"

Tommy ran a hand through his hair and said "Look babe I just have a hard time with these things ok, I have strong feelings for you I'm just not good at saying it"

"We're not having sex until you do" said Kimi crossing her arms.

"You know what fuck this" said Tommy getting up and putting his shirt on. "I did all this shit for you and it's still not good enough, I'm fucking done, with this whole relationship Kimi, its not worth it" he said getting up about to walk out of his door.

"Tommy wait" she said, as he was about to leave. He stopped and turned to face her. She walked up to him and kissed him, then took his hands and they sat down on the bed together.

"I know I'm not ready for the sex completely but maybe there's something else I can do for you." She said smiling. Tommy looked at her questioningly. Kimi kissed him on the lips again and started to get down on her knees. She unzipped pulled his jeans and boxers down, till they were down by his ankles and his penis was fully erect she could see a little bit of pre cum.

She'd heard some of her friends talk about how much a guy enjoyed this, and thought how hard could it b. Even though she'd never done it before, she knew she could do it and she was not about to lose Tommy he was the best thing that had ever happened to her.

"Are you sure you wanna do this" he asked. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah, why?" she asked.

"Well you've never offered to do it before" he said as she started stroking him.

"You never asked," she said as she licked the tip of it. He moaned and his hands went to her head. It was salty not too bad so she licked the tip again then she took the tip in her mouth. He groaned a bit at the contact.

"Damn Kimi you're such a fucking tease" she smirked knowing that for once he meant it in a good way. She took him in as far as she could go before moving her head back up again. His hands were now entangled in her hair. After bobbing her head up and down a few more times she felt him start to stiffen up.

"Shit I'm bout to cum" he said. She couldn't hear him.

"Hmm" she said while her mouth was still wrapped around him. The vibrations sent him over the edge. He came right in her mouth. She quickly removed herself from him and went into the bathroom and rinsed her mouth out with mouthwash and toothpaste. Then she went back to his room where he was cleaning himself up. He turned to her and smiled.

"Damn babe that was fuckin awesome, you've been hiding this from me the whole time huh?" all Kimi did was smile. Tommy motioned for her to come over to him and kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back satisfied that she could actually do something to make him happy.

* * *

Over the next few weeks she continued to give him BJ's and it kept him satisfied enough to not talk about sex so much, she rarely heard any rumors about him either. She'd actually gotten even better at it and kind of enjoyed it now too. He offered to give her oral sex too but she declined saying that this was only for him.

He tried to get one today but she told him no because her throat was sore. He gave her some cough drops and told her to get better and she thanked him. Kimi was getting worried she rarely got colds or ill at all. She was as healthy as a racehorse, or so she thought.

She missed a couple of days at school because of her sore throat and cough, and now her mom was offering to take her to the doctors with her brother when he went for his check ups. Chuckie was zoned out in the backseat probably baked. Her mom was driving and Joe her mom's boyfriend was navigating. Once they got to the clinic. Kimi's doctor called her back and she told her mom she could go back there alone it couldn't be anything too serious. She thought, here friends said that it might be strap throat and that she'd be out for at least a week. She hoped it wasn't. The female doctor walked into the room and sat down looking over Kimi's chart.

"How are you feeling today Miss Finster" asked her doctor kindly.

"My throat still hurts and I think I'm running a fever" she answered honestly. The doctor nodded.

"Have you ever been sexually active Kimi?" she asked. Kimi blushed. "No need to be embarrassed, more and more teens your age are becoming sexually active so this isn't the first conversation I've had about this" she said.

"No not really" said Kimi.

The doctor sighed "Well I don't know how this happened then, but you have an STI" said the doctor looking down at Kimi's chart.

"A what?" asked Kimi she couldn't believe her ears?

"An STI Kimi, a sexually transmitted infection. You can acquire it through sexual acts. Vagina, Anal and Oral."

"Oral" asked Kimi going as pale as the moon.

"Yes Kimi oral, the STI you have is called Gonorrhea, while it is completely curable, we'll have to inform your mom since you're a minor"

"No please don't," she asked scared out of her wits.

"The only way I won't have to tell her is if you do sweetheart, can you do that today before you leave," said the doctor looking at her sympathetically.

"Yes Doctor Shepard I can do that can you send her in please," she asked.

"Sure, I'll write the prescription while the two of you are in here talking." said the doctor as she walked out the door.

What the fuck, Kimi thought. She'd only given Tommy oral and contracted some infection probably from one of those dirty sluts he was fucking on the side and he told her he wasn't doing that. Shit and now she had to tell her mom. Tears started flowing down her eyes as her mom walked in.

"What is it sweetie are you going to be ok?" asked her mom. Kimi shook her head still crying.


	7. Phil

**_Phil_**

Phil Deville was upstairs in his bedroom getting dressed for school, when he heard his mom yell downstairs for him.

"Phil get your dumb ass down here now, I'm so sick and tired of this bullshit!" she yelled

"What the fuck was her problem now" he thought as he put on his Green Day t-shirt. He left out of his room and passed by Lil's room, she was missing school again for the third time this week, he didn't know what she had but he hoped she'd come to his homecoming party this weekend.

He went down the stairs and smelled alcohol on the carpet of the living room, he looked in front of the couch and saw that there was a big stain and a broken bottle of vodka on the living room floor, his mom chose that precise moment to walk in.

"What the fuck did I tell you about drinking in my got damn house!" She yelled.

"This isn't my shit mom"

"Oh well whose the fuck is it, it sure as hell aint your sister's, she hasn't been out of her room for three days now, so tell me Phil who's damn bottle is this on my fuckin floor"

"It's yours mom!" he yelled

"Don't you fuckin lie to me, I know you've been drinking in my house got Dammit," she yelled slurring as she advanced on him. He backed away from her and headed for the front door he couldn't talk to her while she was in this state.

"Don't you fucking walk away from me you little piece of shit"

"I gotta go to school mom"

"Oh yeah well don't bother come back, I want you outta here, you are not gonna fuckin destroy my house, you hear me! Don't come back or ill call the police!" she yelled

"Oh you're gonna call the police on your own kid mom, for what mom, I didn't do anything how the fucks that gonna work!" he yelled before he walked out the door.

"You'll see don't come back to my fuckin house!" she yelled as she slammed the door behind him.

Whatever, he thought as he put his Ipod in his ears and walked to school, once he got there he saw Chuckie who came over to him and gave him a high five.

* * *

"Hey dude everyone's looking forward to your party next weekend, people are saying that it's gonna be project X awesome" he said excitedly.

"Fuck yeah dude, you know I pull out all the stops" He said walking in the school building.

"How's Lil" Chuckie asked.

"She's still sick, I think I'll take her to the hospital after school if she still feels shitty, you know"

"Yeah, well I gotta go wake and bake before class," said Chuckie pulling out a little baggy of pot. "Care to join"

"Naw dude, next time" said Phil

"Suit yourself pussy, see you later" he said smirking, walking off. Phil shook his head and laughed as he pulled out his books and starting walking to class. He'd really tried to stay on the straight and narrow path since Suzie finally spoke to him a few weeks ago and told him the real reason why she couldn't hang out with him anymore.

He walked into his first period English class and sat in the back of the room he had a few minutes before class began so he opened his book and read a little. Some one came over to him and caused him to look up.

* * *

"Hello gorgeous wanna blow off first period while I blow you"

"Uh, no thanks Natasha" he said politely. She pouted and went around the desk to sit in his lap frustrating him.

"Come on cutie we can have some fun like we used to" she said.

"Look you nasty bitch get the fuck off my lap before I make you," he said dismissing her. She huffed and got off of his lap and walked out of the class room as the teacher walked in.

"Good morning class, let's go over last nights homework, who'd like to present first?" she asked. Phil's hand shot up in the air to the surprise of everyone.

"Mr. Deville, very well then come on up" she said.

* * *

Phil walked to the café slowly as he passed by Suzie's last class he saw her in there talking to Brad Matthews, a class brain like herself but a total douche bag, it was no secret that he had an interest in Suzie for all the wrong reasons, but Suzie didn't know that.

Phil opened the classroom door and walked inside. Susie and Brad were the only ones in there.

"Hey Phil" said Suzie smiling, her parents still didn't want her associating with him but they couldn't control her when she was at school, at least that's what he told her.

"Wassup Suzie, Matthews" he said a little less enthusiastically.

"Deville," said Brad sizing him up, "Well Suzie I must be going but please consider what I asked and let me know" he said smiling at her.

"Sure" she said politely. Brad walked out of the class and Phil sat on a desk while Suzie gathered her things.

"So what did that dick face ask you?"

"Phil language" she scolded

"Sorry, so what did that fuck face ask you" he said she laughed and shook her head, he smiled she had a lovely laugh.

"He asked me to come to your party with him" she said coolly.

"You're not gonna go with him are you? He's an ass," he said scoffing.

"It might be the only way I can go Phil," she said sighing. Phil hopped off the desk and got really close to Suzie grabbing her elbows forcing her to look at him.

"I don't wanna see you with him, or any other guy" he said sincerely, she smiled at him.

"I know," she said smiling and kissing him on the cheek, he doubled back and kissed her on the lips as passionately as he could, taking her by surprise, when he pulled away she just stood there dazed with her eyes closed.

"Just make sure I'm the one you're spending most of your time with" he said smirking. Leaving the classroom and Suzie to her thoughts.

* * *

As he got to the café Tommy came over to him, "Phil I need to talk to you" he said seriously.

"Wassup" he asked.

"Not here dude," he said motioning for them to go to the parking lot outside the café.

"Ok, what's so important" he asked

"How's Lil?" he asked with a worried look on his face, Phil looked at him skeptically. "It's just that she hasn't been to school in a couple days and Kimi said she quit the squad," he said cautiously

"She's fine just a little cold" said Phil curiously "Why?"

"I was just wondering" he said stuffing his hands in his football jacket, "Do you think it's alright if I come by and see her after school today"

"Dude I don't care, my mom's being a total bitch though"

"Alright, thanks" he said. Phil nodded deciding to leave that conversation where it was. As he was walking in he heard someone calling his name.

* * *

"DEVILLE! 1" the person yelled out, Phil looked over it was a rough looking older dude in his mid twenties, he was surrounded by a couple of guys in their late teens and early twenties about four or five of them. "Come here buddy," he said sweetly

Phil walked over there dejectedly.

"You've been avoiding me Deville, I don't like that shit ok, especially not from some little bitch ass teenager"

"Look Marco I haven't been avoiding you I just need some time ok," said Phil

"You said that two fuckin months ago, you got no damn time dude," he said as two of his cronies grabbed Phil's arms holding him in place. Phil decided not to struggle.

"Look Marco, dude, I'm gonna get you your money next weekend my homecoming party I promise you just gimmie till then" he pleaded.

"Fine, you have until next weekend, but just to make sure you don't fuck up here's a little warning from my boy Smash" he said as the only guy that wasn't holding him came up and punched him hard in the gut. Phil let out a cry of pain as the guy punched him twice more.

"I said I'll get it!" yelled Phil. Marco signaled for Smash to stop and let the other two guys drop Phil as he fell to the ground. Marco stood over him and leaned down.

"You'd better or you're gonna get another fuckin visit from us and next time you might not walk away from it. The four guys walked off and Phil just held his stomach as he groaned in pain.


End file.
